The present invention relates to a molded product and a method of manufacturing the same, in which surroundings of each of metal bodies spaced at a constant interval is covered with insulating polymer to insulate plural metal plates electrically.
The technique by which metal bodies are covered with a molded part comprised of insulating polymer is generally used to secure the reliability over the long term when insulating between metal bodies of relatively high average electric field strength of hundreds of V/mm or more with insulating polymer. As a technique by which the molding coating is done, the technique by which insulating polymer is injection-molded or extrusion-molded to obtain a target shape with the part to be exposed of metal bodies held is most frequently used.
As shown in FIG. 10A, two metal plates 101, 102 which have plural terminal parts 101a, 102a are coated with molded part 103 in usual molded product 100. Terminal parts 101a and 102a of metal bodies 101, 102 can be exposed from molded part 103. As shown in FIG. 10B and FIG. 10C, metal bodies 101, 102 are spaced at specified intervals and insulated to each other.
Metal bodies 101, 102 are set in cavity 113 of injection molding die 110 as shown in FIG. 11, and fixed in cavity 113 with terminal part 101a, 102a placed between upper dies 111 and lower dies 112. Afterwards, molten resin 116 is supplied to cavity 113 from at least one shooting head 115 connected fluidly thereto. After the supply of molten resin 116 is completed, molded part 103 is formed by cooling molten resin 116 to solidify, and molded product 100 shown in FIG. 10 is obtained.
The prior art described above is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-143868.